Project Description This is a competing renewal application for a K24 Mid-Career Award in Patient-Oriented Research for Joseph M. Vinetz, M.D. of the University of California San Diego. The applicant's original award proposed to provide support for patient oriented research on tropical diseases including malaria and leptospirosis with a particularly emphasis on the mentoring of junior physician-scholar trainees at all levels. These goals were met as demonstrated by publications, new research and training grants to support patient-oriented research and career advancement of mentees including patient-oriented career research awards from the NIH. In the new project period, patient-oriented research projects in malaria, leptospirosis, and brucellosis are proposed as vehicles to mentor junior physician scientists at all levels leveraging funded NIH grants. Substantial emphasis is placed on recruiting a diverse workforce and on formal training in the responsible conduct of research. Research projects will take place in the U.S., Peru and Brazil.